TREASURE
by Sayaka Minamoto
Summary: FOR AKAKURO WEEK! :D Tak ada yang lebih menghangatkan hati Seijuurou daripada anak dan istrinya tersayang. Tapi hari ini Seijuurou bingung dengan Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba ngambek di telepon.


_**TREASURE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**WARNING : Too much dialogue, I think, dan ada sedikit adegan menjurus 'anu' di akhir, tapi cuma sedikit kok.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading~!**_

Pukul 10.00 PM

Helaan nafas terdengar pelan di ruangan kerja Seijuurou. Sudah malam, dan ia masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di meja yang harus segera diselesaikan. Sepertinya malam ini Seijuurou akan menginap lagi di kantor. Kalau saja Nijimura tidak absen, pasti pekerjaannya ini lebih cepat selesai karena ada yang membantu. Namun sayang, sang asisten kepercayaan sedang sibuk mengurus acara lamaran untuk pacarnya, Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Kalau boleh jujur, Seijuurou agak kaget awalnya, tak menyangka kalau kedua mantan seniornya di sekolah menengah dulu saling kenal, bahkan sampai mau menikah segala. Mana hubungan mereka banyak drama, yang terkadang melibatkan Seijuurou. Seperti ketika mantan Nijimura yang berinisial HS tiba-tiba datang melabrak ke kantor karena tak terima Nijimura tiba-tiba sebar undangan pernikahan dengan doi-nya yang baru.

Bilang saja padahal belum bisa _move on_.

Duh, kalau mengingat-ingat soal itu kepala Seijuurou langsung berdenyut. Sudah mengganggu, bikin masalah pula. Seijuurou sampai harus turun tangan.

"_Memang dasar mantan preman pasar, kerjaannya bikin ribut terus," _komentar Nijimura pasca kejadian. Lupa diri bahwa dia sendiri dulu cinta setengah mati dengan preman pasar yang dimaksud.

Sudah cukup soal hubungan percintaan sang asisten yang rumit, Seijuurou harus kembali fokus pada berkas-berkasnya di meja. Tapi baru beberapa menit rasa malas kembali mendera tatkala membaca deretan huruf yang semakin lama semakin terlihat abstrak dimatanya. Sepertinya Seijuurou memang sudah harus istirahat.

Helaan nafas kembali dikeluarkan. Dasi dilonggarkan, kacamata baca dilepas. Punggung dihempaskan pada kursi kerja hitam yang terbuat dari kulit. Ibu jari dan telunjuk memijat pelan pangkal hidung.

Seijuurou merasa lelah sekali. Ia ingin segera pulang, bertemu dengan anak dan istrinya tercinta.

Pandangan kedua iris _ruby _-nya langsung melayang pada sebuah pigura kayu yang terletak di ujung meja kerjanya. Tanpa sadar Seijuurou meraih pigura tersebut.

Dalam pigura itu, terdapat sebuah foto istrinya, Tetsuya, sedang menggendong putra kecil mereka, Seita. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia menatap kamera.

Jemari Seijuurou mengusap pelan foto tersebut. Seolah tertular, bibirnya ikut menyunggingkan senyum. Ia ingat, foto ini diambil ketika mereka bertiga pergi berlibur di vila milik keluarga Akashi tahun lalu.

Seijuurou selalu menatap foto ini manakala dirinya merasa lelah, atau pusing ketika bekerja. Melihat senyuman istri dan anaknya selalu memberinya semangat kembali. Terkadang, apabila hanya dengan foto tak terobati, dirinya pasti menelepon. Menanyakan mereka sedang apa, sudah makan atau belum, dan sebagainya.

Hanya percakapan sederhana, namun efeknya selalu menghangatkan hati Seijuurou.

Ah...ia jadi semakin rindu. Padahal baru sehari tak bertemu, tapi rasa rindunya semakin membuncah. Ia rindu ucapan selamat datang yang ceria dari Seita, kemudian Tetsuya-nya akan ikut menyambut dengan senyuman hangat, tak lupa disertai ciuman di pipi. Ia rindu makan malam bersama. Ia juga rindu mendekap tubuh mungil nan empuk istrinya ketika tidur.

_Ttrrrr..._

Bunyi ponsel membuyarkan lamunan Seijuurou. Tanpa basa basi ia langsung menyambar ponselnya yang hari ini tersimpan rapat dalam laci, tak tersentuh sama sekali saking sibuknya.

_Tetsuya is calling..._

_pip_

"Halo?"

"_Ah...Halo, Sei-kun? Kamu dimana?_" suara merdu yang sangat Seijuurou sukai terdengar dari seberang telepon. Ia kembali tersenyum.

"Aku masih di kantor, sayang...pekerjaanku makin menumpuk hari ini," sahutnya sambil menatap tumpukan dokumen di depannya.

"_Hari ini menginap lagi?_"

"Hmm, sepertinya."

"_Oh, begitu..._" entah Seijuurou berhalusinasi atau bagaimana, tapi ia bisa mendengar nada kekecawaan terselip dalam suara Tetsuya.

"Tapi kalau malam ini sudah selesai aku pasti langsung pulang," Seijuurou berusaha menghibur Tetsuya, tak ingin membuatnya kecewa.

"_Iya...tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ya, Sei? Kamu tidak terlambat makan, kan? _"

"Iya, aku selalu ingat waktu makan, kok." Ah, perhatian kecil dari Tetsuya saja sudah mampu membuat dirinya semangat lagi.

"_Sei-kun benar-benar tak akan pulang?_" Tak menyerah, Tetsuya kembali bertanya, memastikan. Seolah diam-diam berharap kalau Seijuurou pulang, dan tak melupakan hal penting untuk hari ini.

"Maaf, sayang..." Seijuurou menyahut sambil mendesah lelah.

"_Sei-kun memangnya lupa hari ini hari apa?_"

"Huh? Hari Kamis, kan?" balas Seijuurou spontan.

"_..._" hening, tak ada sahutan lagi dari seberang telepon.

"Tetsuya?"

"_Yasudah kalau begitu, Sei-kun...akan kututup teleponnya_."

"Tunggu—"

"_Maaf menganggu, jangan lupa istirahat, ya_."

"Tetsu—"

_Pip_

Telepon keburu diputus. Seijuurou menatap layar HP dengan sedikit menganga.

Apa-apaan itu tadi?!

Tetsuya tak pernah memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak seperti tadi. Kalaupun iya, artinya...

Dia sedang ngambek.

_Uh-oh_. Seijuurou langsung keringat dingin, otaknya kembali berpikir keras, mencari kira-kira apa penyebab istrinya ngambek. Karena kalau tidak, ancamannya potong jatah, _bung_.

Tidak, tidak. Seijuurou tak sanggup kalau harus potong jatah. Sudah cukup dia "puasa" akibat tumpukan pekerjaan ini.

Apa karena dirinya tak pulang ke rumah beberapa hari ini?

Tapi... Sebelumnya Seijuurou juga pernah tak pulang karena banyak pekerjaan. Jadi sepertinya bukan itu, deh.

Tunggu, tadi Tetsuya sempat menanyakan apakah Seijuurou ingat hari apa sekarang. Apa karena itu? Buru-buru Seijuurou melihat kalender, memangnya ada apa, sih—

Mata Seijuurou terbelalak.

04/11.

Sebelas April.

_Demi loker Davy Jones!_ Hari ini hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka!

Seijuurou menepuk jidat, bagaimana ia bisa melupakan hari penting begini?! Tak heran kalau Tetsuya jadi ngambek. Pasti tadi Tetsuya berharap kalau ia ingat.

Barulah ia sadar di ponselnya terdapat rentetan pesan dan _misscall_ dari istrinya. Rata-rata semuanya masuk saat siang, ketika Seijuurou sedang sibuk-sibuknya rapat. Satu persatu ia buka pesan tersebut.

'_Selamat Hari Jadi Pernikahan kita, Seijuurou-kun. Terima kasih sudah memilihku untuk menjadi pendampingmu, terlepas dari semua kekurangan yang kumiliki. Aku mencintaimu.'_

_'Apa kamu hari ini akan pulang?'_

_'Sei-kun?'_

_'Sei-kun masih sibuk, ya.'_

_'Aku menyiapkan masakan spesial sebagai perayaan hari jadi kita. Kuharap Sei-kun bisa pulang malam ini. _  
_Seita-kun kan masih menginap di rumah ayah dan ibu mertua, jadi aku sendirian.._

_Aku akan menunggumu :)'_

Begitu isi pesan terakhir yang Tetsuya kirim.

Mengusap wajah dengan telapak tangan, Seijuurou pun kembali menghela nafas pasrah. Tetsuya ingat akan hari jadi mereka, bahkan sampai memasak makan malam spesial untuk dimakan berdua sebagai perayaan.

Itu artinya... Tetsuya sejak tadi menunggu Seijuurou.

Menunggunya pulang ke rumah.

Sendirian.

Rasa bersalah langsung menyergap. Tak heran Tetsuya jadi ngambek seperti tadi, ia pasti sedih dan kecewa karena dirinya tak ingat sama sekali.

Kunci mobil dan jas disambar, Seijuurou langsung tancap gas ke rumah. Persetan dengan yang lain, Tetsuya-nya lebih penting saat ini. Masalah pekerjaan bisa diurus belakangan.

Ketika sampai di rumah, Seijuurou langsung memarkir asal mobilnya di garasi sebelum masuk ke dalam.

"Tetsuya, aku pulang."

SIINGGG

Hening, tak ada sahutan. Rumahnya juga terlihat gelap.

"Tetsuya? Aku pulang, sayang." Seijuurou mengulang sambil berjalan ke dalam dengan perlahan. Ke mana Tetsuya? Apa dia sudah tidur? Ia mengecek kamar, kosong. Kamar mandi, kosong. Dapur juga sudah kosong.

Apa-apaan ini, kenapa semuanya kosong?! Tetsuya kemana? Dia tak apa-apa, kan? Bagaimana kalau-

"Sei-kun?"

SAUS TARTAR!

Seijuurou hampir berteriak, kaget. Demi Dewa, istrinya tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang!

"Tetsuya...sayang...jangan tiba-tiba mengagetkan begitu..." Seijuurou mengelus dada, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang deg-deg-an.

Satu alis biru terangkat, heran. "Siapa yang _ngagetin_." Sahutnya dengan nada datar. "Sei-kun yang tiba-tiba muncul, katanya malam ini tak pulang."

"Tetsuya darimana? Aku pulang tak ada yang menyahut, gelap pula. Dapur juga kosong, katanya Tetsuya memasak?" tanya Seijuurou setelah pulih dari rasa kagetnya.

"Sudah kubagikan ke tetangga." jawab Tetsuya singkat.

_Waduh._

"Maaf, Tetsuya...aku baru ingat hari ini hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita." ujar Seijuurou menyesal . "Makanya aku buru-buru pulang. Maaf seharian ini aku tak memegang ponsel saking sibuknya."

"Hm."jawaban irit dari Tetsuya membuat Seijuurou kembali mengelus dada, kali ini mencoba bersabar menghadapi istri tercinta yang masih ngambek. _Motto _Seijuurou, orang sabar 'jatah'nya lancar!

"Sayang, jangan marah, ya?"

"Hm."

"Maafkan aku."

"Hm."

"Tetsuya."

"Hm?"

Alis Seijuurouu berkedut. Tapi ia harus sabar, sabaaarrrr.

"Akashi Tetsuya, dengarkan aku," dengan lembut dagu si _baby blue_ diangkat agar memandangnya. "Aku sungguh minta maaf karena melupakan hari penting kita. Tapi ketahuilah, bukan berarti aku tak peduli lagi soal itu." kali ini sebuah kecupan di kening dilayangkan.

"Selamat hari jadi pernikahan kita. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa memilikimu, menjadi pendampingmu. Aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakanmu, Akashi Tetsuya. Aku mencintaimu." Seijuurou mencium bibir ranum didepannya dengan penuh kelembutan dan cinta.

Tetsuya pun merona. Dirinya mau tidak mau luluh dengan aksi Seijuurou. Dasar, kalau begini ia tak bisa marah lebih lama lagi, kan?

"U-uhm..." malu-malu ia memeluk sang suami. "Sei-kun memang jahat. Dari kemarin-kemarin tak pulang, pekerjaan terus yang diprioritaskan."

"Iya, maaf..."

"A-aku kan rindu..." Tetsuya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Seijuurou sehingga perkataannya hanya terdengar seperti gumaman.

Tapi jangan meremehkan pendengaran super sang _emperor, _tentu dengan jelas ia mendengar. Apalagi suasana sepi begini. Senyumannya mengembang. Tetsuya-nya memang manis sekali.

Duh, Seijuurou jadi tak tahan.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan Tetsuya. Kau tahu sayang, aku dan _adikku_ sudah mati-matian untuk bertahan selama beberapa hari ini. Tetsuya tahu artinya, kan?" lidah menjilati cuping telinga Tetsuya, membuat sang empunya merinding.

"_Give me a reward? _Atas kerja kerasku beberapa hari ini." kedua tangan mulai menggerayangi tubuh mungil, hingga akhirnya ketika ia meraba ke bawah, dirinya menemukan sesuatu yang basah dan lengket diantara kedua bokong kenyal sang istri."

"Hoo, Tetsuya nakal rupanya. Sudah mempersiapkan diri sedari tadi, eh?" seringai Seijuurou melebar, membuat Tetsuya makin menenggelamkan wajahnya karena malu.

Reaksi tersebut malah membuat Seijuurou tambah gemas. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi ia pun segera membopong Tetsuya ke kamar.

"S-Sei-kun?! Turunkan aku!" Tetsuya protes saat dirinya tiba-tiba digendong layaknya karung beras.

"Sshh, Tetsuya, jangan melawan." perlahan tubuh Tetsuya dibanting di atas kasur. Seijuurou mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga dan berbisik dengan nada sensual.

"Ayo kita ulangi adegan malam pertama kita."

Detik-detik berikutnya, hanya suara erangan dan desah memenuhi mansion Akashi malam itu.

**END**

**Author's note :**

_**HALOOO saya kembali lagi! /tebarconfetti/**_

_**Iya, saya tahu udah telat banget buat Akakuro Week 2019, tapi masih bulan April kan jadi gapapa lah ya hehe /ngeles**_

_**Btw maafkan kalo judulnya rada gak nyambung sama isi ya, gk kepikiran yang bagus soalnya :")**_

_**Pokoknya,**_

_**HAPPY AKAKURO WEEK! :DD (Kalo mampir ke Watty, saya kasih sedikit fanart dan foto khusus Akakuro week kali ini hehe)**_

_**SEE YA~**_


End file.
